A Critical Nightmare
by ProfessorEon
Summary: When Youtuber CriticalBeef purchased the fourth Five Nights at Freddy's game, how was he supposed to know it was bring about his undoing? Done for CriticalBeef. Check out his channel and twitter @1CriticalBeef1


Five Nights at Freddy's.

A jumpscare game that has captured the hearts of horror enthusiasts and crept its way into the nightmares of many unsuspecting gamers. It started off with a basic plot. Watch the cameras of a pizzeria, and don't let the animatronic performers into the survellance room.

Simple, suspenseful, and utterly terrifying. The game sparked sequels that added to the story, and furthered the background behind these demented machines. As the games increased, so did the difficulty. The cuddly stage performers seemed to grow in intelligence, and by the fourth game, even seemed to work together in their neverending quest to end the life of the players character.

Our story begins with the Youtuber Gamer, known by his fans as Critical Beef. When he purchased his copy of the fourth Five Nights at Freddy's game, he never suspected what was to come. The fourth and final game was rumoured to be the scariest and hardest game, featuring new characters and advanced A.I.

As described by other players of the game, the first two nights were difficult to get through, and CriticalBeef was treated to more jumpscares than he felt was healthy. On his fourth try, however, things changed.

He started the game, and when he loaded in, he was in the bedroom of the protagonist, with nothing but a flashlight to keep him safe. This time, however, a message had been scratched into the wall. Shining his light at the wall, he read the words.

 _We cannot be caged._

CriticalBeef was confused, and a little unnerved, as he had not seen any mention of this in any of the blog posts he had read about the game prior to purchasing it. While a little nervous, he ignored the message for now and focused on getting through the game. Despite the mysterious message, he found the game to be playing as per normal. Although, he did feel like there was a bit more giggling in the distance. He shook it off and decided he was imagining it.

He still didn't make it past Night 2, and was treated to another jumpscare, wherein he shut off his computer and decided to watch some TV for a bit and tweet about his frustrations. He opened Twitter on his phone, and tweeted the message.

 _CriticalBeef: I DIDN'T BEAT NIGHT 2! THEY WORK TOGETHER! #jumpscare #mypoorheart_

Beef put the game out of his mind by watching the Lion King, an overall positive movie. Halfway through the christening of Simba, he was alerted to a reply on his tweet.

 _Anonymous: you're a target now. If you hear tapping coming from your PC, DON'T TURN IT ON!_

Beef laughed, and sent a quick _O.o_ back, before putting his phone down. He snickered at the idea of it, and concluded that some of his fans tried too hard to prank him.

After the movie, he yawned and decided to go to bed, as it was just after midnight. He walked into his room, and went about changing into his night clothes, when a tapping made him freeze.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Beef looked around, confused and found the source. His heart skipped a beat when he realized the sound was coming from his PC's dark screen. He walked over, slowly, and looked behind the flatscreen monitor, thinking that perhaps the tapping was a small animal that got caught in the wires. The back of his desk was clean of any animals, and he sat down at his desk, frowning thoughtfully at the screen.

 _Tap Tap Tap._

There it was again. A bit faster, as if whatever was making the noise knew he was there. Beef reached out to turn his PC on, when he remembered the reply from earler.

" _If you hear a tapping coming from you're screen, DON'T TURN IT ON!"_

Was he telling the truth? Surely not! This was a ridiculous idea, and Beef found himself pushing the On button in. His PC booted up, and oddly enough, started with Five Nights at Freddy's already on. The message was there again, and the bedroom on the screen had peeling wallpaper, a red stained carpet, and a new addition. A desk and computer set up. There was no computer desk in the game earlier, as it was the bedroom of a child.

In fact...

This room looked very different from the game room, while at the same time being very familiar. Beef's heart sank into the pit of his stomach, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, as if some incorporeal being was breathing down it.

He knew why that room was so familiar.

It was his room.

Beef flinched as there was a horribly scratching noise, as if paper was being ripped behind him. He spun around on his swivel chair, and cried out in shock. Behind him, there was a message scratched into his wall, as if made by metallic fingers.

 _WE CANNOT BE CAGED._

"What the fu-"

He was cut off when the power shut off, plunging his room into darkness. With a gasp, Beef immediately dug through his desk for a flashlight. He found one, and clicked it on. His breathing was ragged, and he swept the circular beam of light around the room, focusing on the doors, closet and bed out of pure instinct.

High pitch giggling and the sound of a haunting jingle echoed throughout his home, and he backed into a wall.

"Oh god. Oh jeez. Oh shit!" Beef whispered, eyes wide and mouth dry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his computer screen light up. A single message, in pixelated font, popped up.

 _WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?_

A metallic fist, covered in brown faded fabric, burst from the wall next his head, and clamped down on his mouth, while another one shot out and wrenched the flashlight from his grasp. Beef was rooted to the wall, and throughout the house, he could hear footsteps and giggling. The closet opened, and before everything went black, Beef caught sight of several pairs of eyes, their pupils glowing white.


End file.
